craftingagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Westphalia
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Welcome to Westphalia Westphalia is a small farming town south of Roth'gar. It is mostly inhabited by humans but there are also townmens of Elvish and Orcish decent. History In the year 249 R.B., King Shaobin became extremely power hungry after seizing the opportunity and declaring himself King of Roland. After Shaobin ordered the reconstruction of The Great Wall, he began a plot to assassinate the remaining nobles living in the city. Ebui Zhou caught wind of Shaobin’s plan and fled Roland with his pregnant wife, Annalise de' Mittonie. They arrived in a newly formed settlement, roughly two weeks time traveling by foot. The southern side of the settlement was inhabited by a lone Orc by the name of ___, he was a great farmer and fisherman. Shortly after their arrival of Ebui and his wife, she went into labor, birthing the soon to be great, Cornelius Zhou. Ebui and his family thrived with the help and teachings of ___ giving them a small home and showing his techniques for the greatest crop yields. Sadly, short after the birth of Cornelius a grave illness struck known as the Khama Plague. The towns of Rothgar (formally known as Solitude) and Catania where the beginning and the end point of this grave plague, there are many rumors on the origin of the plague. The plague only affected human adults and elderly leaving little to no affect on Orcs. This great plague lasted for nearly three and half years, the town of Catania was completely decimated leaving no evidence of its existence. Rothgar was a breeding ground for riots, as the humans blamed the Orcs for this great sickness, this lead to the murders of 4 orcs by the hands of the angered humans. The riots ceased as the humans began to construct a wall in the southern district to quarantine themselves from the Orcs, but it was too late. Most humans had already contracted the disease and were dying off at a extremely fast pace, including Ebui and Annalise Zhou. As ___ say the pain surrounding these towns, as families crumbled at the feet of this plague, only a few humans survived he swore to protect and raise Cornelius as his own to make him strong but make sure he knew who he was. The plague officially ended 254 R.B. not leaving two towns divided all due to mistrust and a lack of hope… but ___ saw Cornelius as the bridge to connect the Orcs and Humans once again. As Cornelius grew ___, trained him in the arts of fishing, artisanship, and herbalism growing “Westphalia” into a town of vast farmlands and woodmanship. As Cornelius grew so did Westphalia day after day Cornelius and his loyal townsmen would build and expand. The relationship between Westphalia and Rothgar grew stronger as did the relationship of their people, Orcs could come and go as they please helping to gather supplies and aid in their projects and received crops and livestock in return. As Westphalia grew closer to Rothgar, tension between Rothgar and Roland became thicker. As Cornelius grew to the age of 20 he took the title of Mayor and formed an official alliance with Rothgar as well as Roland.